


Fun Land Just Got More Fun.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt sixty-nine on Kinkbingo and other: Amusement park for Glam-bingo. Tommy and Adam have some fun on a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Land Just Got More Fun.

Tommy wasn't what anyone could call a fan of amusement parks. He didn't like heights, so he wouldn't even go near the big rides. It had taken plenty of bribing on Adam's part to even get Tommy to come to Fun Land with the rest of the Glamily. Not that he'd minded bribing Tommy; sex as a bribery tool worked pretty well for both of them, because Adam loved getting his hands on Tommy, any reason to touch him was okay with him. So far today they'd been good, just holding hands as they walked around the amusement park with the others. Tommy had gone on a few small rides, but a lot of the time, he ended up waiting for them holding every ones stuff. Adam was feeling kind of bad though, because even though he said he was, Tommy couldn't be having much fun. 

　

So Adam has been trying to make it more fun for him, buying him cotton candy and every other junk food the amusement park had to offer. Tommy was like a bottomless pit for junk food, but Adam wanted to do more, give him more of a memorable day. So when he spots a fun house that's closed for maintenance, but looks like it has no one working on it, he grabs Tommy's hand and slips away from the group.

　

"Where are we going?" Tommy asks, panting.

　

"In here." Adam says, pulling Tommy under a rope and through an open door.

　

"We’re going to get caught." Tommy mutters.

　

"No we won't, no cameras, I checked." Adam says happily. He knows it's reckless, trying to have sex in an amusement park, but he wants to rock Tommy's world, give them both a day to remember. 

　

"If we get caught then you’re paying for a lawyer." Tommy mutters, but he doesn't try and pull away. When they find a hallway that isn't cluttered with paint pots and sheets, Adam stops. Pushing Tommy against a wall, he drops to his knees and unzips Tommy's jeans.

　

"Stop." Tommy says and Adam looks up worried, but Tommy's just looking at him with heat in his eyes. 

　

"Something wrong, baby? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." It is risky, blowing Tommy in an amusement park. They’re famous, if they get caught it'll be bad, but he wants it. Ever since this thing with Tommy started, he's felt free, happy and he wants to drive Tommy as wild as Tommy drives him. 

　

"Nothing wrong, we’re just not doing it this way." Tommy smirks. Pushing Adam further down, he gets them both laid out on the floor and undoes Adam's zipper. It's not till they are both on their sides, Tommy's feet by Adam's head that he gets what Tommy has planned. Sixty-nine, it's something they've done in bed a lot, but never on the floor of an amusement park ride.

　

"This is nuts." Adam laughs as he pulls out Tommy's cock; he loves how crazy Tommy makes him feel. Tommy doesn't even hesitate, moments after his hand is on Adam's cock, getting it out of the confines of his jeans, his mouth replacing it, warm and wet and for a moment he forgets what he's meant to be doing here, but as soon as he does, he wraps his lips around Tommy's cock, sucking him, cupping his hips and pulling him closer. He's glad this isn't their first time doing this. The first time, they both kept getting so distracted that they would both forget to do anything for long minutes.

　

The floor of an amusement park fun house should not be a comfortable place to have any kind of sex, but it feels so good, feels incredible. Who could care about a hard floor when they have Tommy sucking their cock, when they have Tommy's cock in their mouth? It feels good, so good, like his whole body is awash with pleasure and it makes his whole body shake. He loves the taste of Tommy's cock on his tongue, can never get enough of this, of being with him.

　

At home, at other people’s houses, no matter where they are, the time is always right for this. He feels Tommy moaning around his cock, can tell he's getting closer, even as the moans push Adam closer to the edge. They don't carry lube unless they think it's likely they'll be having sex and neither of them could have guessed they would end up having any kind of sex at an amusement park. He likes sixty-nining; it's a way for them both to get pleasure at the same time. He was going to suck Tommy's cock and he would have got off on it, but not like this. This is different, but so perfect, it doesn't matter where they are, only that they are together. 

　

"Close." Tommy pulls off to gasp before sucking Adam down again, swallowing around Adam's length and it feels almost like a race to the end. He can feel Tommy shaking against him, so he sucks harder, moves faster, wanting to give Tommy this pleasure. Tommy moans around his cock, hips twitching as Tommy comes. Adam swallows, licking and sucking till he feels Tommy whimper. He pulls off, panting into Tommy's thigh as he gets closer and closer and when he comes, he feels Tommy swallowing around him, milking out every last bit of pleasure. They’re laid together, panting and shaking and then Adam hears a voice that doesn't belong to him and Tommy.

　

"Shit." He hisses, zipping up as fast as he can, Tommy doing the same as they scramble to their feet. He grabs Tommy's hand and they start running, retracing their steps, running out of the side door, both of them laughing, faces flushed. 

　

"Oh my God, I can't believe we sixty-nined in an amusement park, not sure if this is really cool or really tacky, either way, it was awesome." Tommy says and he sounds almost giddy. Adam pulls him close, cuddling him against his chest.

　

"Best trip to an amusement park ever?" Adam asks, getting his cell phone out so that he can call the others and re-join the group. 

　

"Definitely, the best." Tommy nods. 

　

They find the others, still flushed and a little messed up from blowing each other on the door. 

　

"I can't believe you had sex at an amusement park." Sutan shakes his head.

　

"What, it's called a fun house and we had fun." Tommy smirks. Adam just wraps an arm around Tommy's shoulders. His boyfriend’s right, they had the fun unforgettable day he'd planned. It hadn't gone the way he'd planned it would that morning, but then some of the best things in life aren't planned. He hadn't planned on meeting Tommy and falling in love, hadn't even been looking and look how that has turned out; he's happier than any ride at fun land could make him.

　

The End.


End file.
